Ardent Circle
|races = |image= }} The Ardent Circle is a knightly order of fellows and champions from all over the world that is sworn to protect and defend not just Alliance territories, but Azeroth as a whole. Sponsored and backed by Stormwind, the Circle has taken up residence in an old fortification along the western shores of the Eastern Kingdoms, and has set itself to aiding the people of the Alliance who are in need, and pursuing the enemies of the Alliance, and any who would threaten Azeroth, whether it be the Horde, cultists, the Scourge, or demons from beyond. History Reformed out of the ashes of another fellowship, the Ardent Circle was initially formed as a small council of Knights which has since expanded to include over a dozen full time members, and dozens more initiates, and aspirants seeking to become full members. In the time since its formation, the Circle has engaged in affairs all across the southern half of the Eastern Kingdoms, including the pursuit of justice, the defense of the southern borders against the threat of the Gurubashi, the hunting and destruction of a Nathrezim known as Krath'ul, the hunting of a rogue black drake, procuring relief supplies to local settlements and townships in need, and many other efforts. Most recently, the Circle has sought to strength its local alliances, making overtures to the surviving High elf nobility, the Dwarves of Khaz Modan, the Westridge Brigade, and others. Structure The Ardent Circle works to keep OOC (out of character) structuring and positions of authority at a minimum to retain a sharp focus on the IC (in character) aspects of our guild, which is a fellowship, instead of strict military order. We have a Council to guide and govern the Order, comprised of veteran members whose characters have achieved the rank of Knight or higher. The Knight’s Council is tasked with: *Deciding upon, and influencing the direction of the Order, and its members. *Deciding upon matters of importance relating to the Order, and its affairs. *Mediating conflict within the Order, and judicating resolutions. *Determining the response to any and all summons or tasks levied upon the Order by the Alliance. *Deciding upon the permanent exile of a sworn member of the Order, or the dismissal of a Knight from the Council. *Voting upon, and officiating, the induction of Initiates, and the promotion of members to Knighthood. As all characters in the guild can, potentially, achieve the rank of Knight, this Council serves as a way for everyone to share in setting the course forward; it’s important to note that the guild does not have any formal officer structure OOCly. Out of Character As the Ardent Circle keeps its focus heavily set on RP, we keep a very loosely framed set of guidelines, namely: *Be respectful at all times to all members, and players outside of the guild. *All characters -must- be level 90 or higher in order to access the Lion’s Landing phase in Krasarang Wilds (Pandaria.) *If you have beef, or arguments, or issues with another member, resolve them amicably, and do not bring drama or issues into guild chat, or discord. If you need the assistance of another person to help mediate/resolve the issue, seek out Carter Vanforth, Walter Vanforth, or Olivier Ironheart OOCly. *The OOC/NPC rank is -not- for characters who simply don’t fit the guild/are not seeking membership. **One of the reasons for this is that if there are characters that don’t fit/jive well with others, or create too much tension/drama, or simply don’t work towards the same goals/aims as the Order does ICly, these characters are just not the ones we’re looking for in the first place. If they are so troublesome that we won’t admit them ICly, there is no reason to keep them around as an uninitiated member because this does absolutely nothing to alleviate the tension/problems. We’re looking for characters who further the guild, not weigh it down with turmoil. *All members are encouraged to craft and run their own stories/plot lines, but in order to keep things organized, please check in with Carter Vanforth or Walter Vanforth regarding scheduling. *Regarding secrets, double agents, and other potentially turbulent story elements: **We are open and willing to embrace storylines revolving around double agents, spies, enemies in disguise, etc, but there are several ground rules to cover regarding this to ensure a smooth narrative, total cooperation and assistance, and also to prevent any confusion or tension OOCly. **If you plan to/would like to run a story, or play a character, who serves as a double agent ICly, it needs to be run through Walter or Carter OOCly. It will be kept exclusively under wraps and not revealed to anyone in the guild, but it is essential that we have a base line of communication. **Serving as a Spy/Double Agent with the express OOC purpose of dismantling or causing damage to the guild is not acceptable. Links Ardent Circle Main Website If your group is a guild, you should put a link to its armory page. You also may want to include other handy links people might be interested in, such as blogs, discord servers, or group websites. GUILD's Armory Page Category:Alliance Guild Category:Guilds